Off the Clock
by CranberryVishnu
Summary: As the story evolves we are finding that with the disbanding of the DOA tournaments - the characters are without a primary means of employment and are trying to make it in the world. However, the new regime at Tecmo has other ideas regarding the renegade heroes...
1. Ch 1 – Ryu Hyabusa Can't Find His Stuff

**Chapter 1 – Ryu Hyabusa Can't Find His Stuff**

Ryu Hyabusa, aka _Super Ninja_, last of the Hyabusa Clan was stressed out. He was running late for an important meeting with Ganryu all the way over in the Gizu prefecture. It was a good four hour drive from Tokyo, and he was still turning his place upside down looking for the keys to his bike and his pouch of ninpo gadgets. It didn't help matters that he was becoming progressively more distracted by a slowly escalating discussion with Ayane. She was very concerned about his choice to leave Gen Fu alone to watch his antique shop.

Ryu slid open the shoji to the bedroom closet and...

_Where the hell is all my stuff?_

It was full of Ayane's sheer, exotic, battle outfits left over from their days fighting for Tecmo Koei at the DOATEC tournaments. He ruffled through them impatiently pausing only occasionally hold up and examine…what? Another one of those impossible, fish net, clingy – neck-line plunging, body stocking, spiked booted, ninja-war-babe… – _thingies_.

_Holy crap what th'… hell is…how did she even get that on?_he wondered to himself.

Then, realizing he was becoming distracted again, he continued the search but found none of his stuff. The closet was just another dead end. He stood up in the middle of the room and looked around slowly, arms at his side slightly bent, palms out to the ceiling totally puzzled.

Ever since Ayane and Buddha had moved into his roof top apartment in the Moto-Azabu Hills' "Forest Tower", it was a constant struggle to find his crap. It's like she moved his stuff around on purpose...

_No_ – thought Ryu, _not on purpose, just… randomly._

It was a sort of chaotic kind of entropy that had invaded his once ordered domain. Purple satin tank tops draped on the bathroom door. Tie-dye butterfly t-shirts and headbands strewn across the tatamis in every room. That big friggin' gun of hers hanging in its custom holster over the shower curtain rod alongside underpants with cute animals and heart crap on them. Those amazing skin tight, black leather pants were wedged down the back of the futon cushions – just no rhyme or reason to any of it.

As the search for his things became more hopeless, Ayane's incessant verbal flood had been building slowly in its intensity about how leaving Gen Fu alone to watch the shop was a terrible idea.

His disciplined mind had been able to keep it to a general background static as he looked for his gear, but the tone was getting a little ominous. Ryu – was on his hands and knees peering under the tea table, when he decided to try and calm her down.

"Ayane, he can totally handle it." He said reaching for something – dark and crumpled.

"I'm only going to be gone for a couple days, and he's done it a million times! He's a huge antique buff – taught me everything I know – I don't see what..." Ayane interrupted –

"You have lots of valuable antiques in that shop, and Gen Fu is always showing off to customers! 'My fists haven't aged a bit! Duh! My fists haven't aged a bit!' and he never looks where he's swinging his fat, sausage limbs!"

Ryu normally enjoyed Ayane's impersonations and she _always_ did a great Gen Fu. She could really nail his voice and mannerisms. But Ryu was currently busy groping behind the table trying to reach for... that... rumpled…thing – could it be his _blue ninja suit?!_

"Goddammit Ayane! How the hell did that get back there? Do you realize that Buddha's turned it into a bed? Look at all this friggin' cat hair! It will never come out!" Then as he was futilely plucking the white hairs out of the fabric of his battle garb he began noticing a dark stain… "And what's this stinky shi-"

"RYU!" Ayane burst in and gestured at him with that intimidating two finger pointing thing she always did...and there was that scary look in her eye which always got Ryu's attention. "Will you LOOK at me when I'm talking to you?"

Ryu sighed and rolled his eyes up at the ceiling being careful to keep his back to her so she couldn't see... then he turned to look at Ayane. She was a gorgeous little thing. She could be cute and endearing when she wanted to put that vibe out - but there was also something else. A deep, smokin', fierce nuclear holocaust type of presence crackling just under the surface that was dynamic and hinted of real power. Her eyes could grip your attention like a living thing and right now they were saying: "Don't _**F**_ with me." She wasn't letting the Gen Fu topic go...

Ryu tried his most disarming smile and adopted a more reasonable tone – "Okay – look, I promise – it will be fine, for now. We can just talk about it later. Okay? I'll by you some uh, Hello Kitty stuff…"

That got her momentarily. Ayane liked Hello Kitty stuff… the comment made her pause thoughtfully as Ryu knew it would. She stood very still holding plump little Buddha. Petting his fat, head as it lolled happily on his zeppelin sized body…she cradled him on his back with one arm and with the other she was gracefully picking sardines out of a tray on the counter and was alternately dropping them down his greedy little gullet then tickling his enormous tummy as his legs pumped happily. Then cooing softly to him she repeated the process. Ryu stared at that for a while.

Buddha turned his head slowly and looked at him. His tongue slid gradually out of his mouth. It was almost as if…then, like a miniature fur covered Roman Emperor the great white cat lolled his head back, mouth gaping wide as Ayane cooed and slid another enormous sardine into the abyss.

_Is that – even normal? Maybe I'm just…insane._

Ryu snapped out of his trance and tried to get back to the business at hand.

"Okay, so… I'm running late, and well – you know how Ganryu can get about stuff like that... I don't want to piss him off or anything… We may need his help against Hayashi's goons. He was really pissed when we broke with Tecmo in support of Itagake… Hey - it's not like Gen Fu's going to wreck the shop." His weak chuckle wasn't convincing.

Ayane was not mollified – "Normally you leave someone with him. How come not today? I'll tell you why - It's because you made a sudden last minute decision to go fishing with Ganryu - and not plan ahead."

"We're not just going to go fishing – I'm going to ask him about helping us with… you know – making a stand against Hyashi's thugs… and the spider clan… we also…" Ryu trailed off as he was scanning the apartment for keys and also the bag with all his gear. It wasn't in the trunk where he left it...

"RYU!" Ayane's voice ripped into his skull like an ice pick through the eye straight to the brain.

"GHOD - What?! Jeeezuz Ayane! I'm looking for my stuff – I'm late! Shit - What?"

Ayane continued without missing a beat. "How come you didn't leave Eliot with him like you usually do?" Ryu stopped and looked up incredulously...

"Eliot?! I thought you hated that kid! You always said he was such a kiss-ass goody two shoes sissy boy!?" Ayane was un-phased.

"He is. But he's a _responsible_, kiss-ass, goody two shoes, sissy boy and I want him in the store with Gen Fu! He's really the only one who can calm him down because he listens to all his dumb kung fu stories! Where he gets _that_ kind of patience, I'll never know..." Absently rubbing Buddha's belly making him pump his stubby legs, she continued – "He also is courteous to the customers and has delicate, soft little hands and dusts the vases very carefully."

She continued to stroke Buddha's fat little tummy causing a frighteningly large watery burp to escape his obese body… "Good little Buddha…" She said softly putting him down. Then looking back up to Ryu –

"That's important Ryu! Your shop is important! We need to stay busy now that we are no longer with TK DOA tournaments. You also have to think about what you'll do after you kill off Hyashi's cowardly Spider Clan ninjas... and the filthy Yakuza they hide behind."

Then her eyes got scary wide and wild. She almost seemed to grow and glow in stature. With a deeply intense and venomous oath in the ancient Hachijōjima dialect she added – "…may the 3,769 furies devour their cowardly souls!"

Ryu felt a quick hot pulse ripple through the room and was, just a little freaked out by it. Then trying to sound casual he picked up the main thread of the conversation.

"Uh, yeah. So, slight problem – see – Eliot was out…" He knew she'd find this…amusing... "on a...date. With Kokoro."

Something had caught his eye – a glint on the table at the foot of the bed. As he was speaking, Ryu cursed softly to himself as he spotted his Dragon sword behind the flat screen TV. It's finely crafted hilt dangerously close to a three day old bowl of Fruity Pebbles – the soy milk a deep radioactive red/orange. With great care, he pulled his Dragon Sword out of the danger zone. Then flicking brightly colored socks and leotards from its ebony stand, tenderly settled the ancient weapon back in its place of honor and breathed a gentle sigh of relief.

"DATE!?" Ayane shrilled. The sudden adrenaline surge from the sonic pulse caused Ryu to spin around with superhuman speed, knocking the sword and stand clattering behind the TV table. Ayane kept right on going. "With Koko?! Ahahahahahah! By the gods what I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall for that dirge! Maybe they'll get lucky and the corner booth at Arby's will be open!"

Ryu had to smile at that one – "What is it with that kid and his love for Arby's?" He wondered aloud, half to himself and half to Ayane. Then he realized the time – "Holy crap! Ayane – where's my stuff?!"

As if hearing him for the first time Ayane answered sweetly. "I don't know Ryu-Pu…"

A warm, wave of revusion hit Ryu who quickly covered it with a thin, saintly smile… _"Ryu-Pu"_ was her baby name for him… He hated it, but to be honest about things – he was kind of scared to tell her...

"I never touch your things, you know that sweetums!"

Looking at her standing there in that tiny shimmery kimono – with the colorful little butterfly pattern… big innocent eyes – God, he almost believed her…

"What stuff are you looking for?"

"My..." Ryu was… confused, frustrated now, there's really so much stuff he still needed...to find… "...my uh – well, everything! _All my ninja crap!_ The, the Vigoorian Flail for one thing, my poisoned caltrops – Ayane, those things are dangerous as hell - they shouldn't just be lying around...and, the uh – arrows that explode when they hit stuff – and my mask - "

Ayane pulled a rumpled, tea stained black rag that was being used as a hot pad under the rice pot on tea table and held it out triumphantly.

"No. NOT the black one, which is now ruined, I might add – the _white_ one – I had a whole damn suit that _went_ with it too. God, my junk is scattered…everywhere. My little uh, throwing things - "

"Shuriken." Ayane corrected - "Ryu-Pu, why do you even need all that? You're just going to be hanging out with stupid Ganryu."

Ryu was thoughtlessly cramming throwing stars, blow darts, smoke bombs, a handful of Ayane's purple hair bands and one of Buddha's squeaky toys (plastic cheeseburger) into his belt pouches in an effort to just get out on time. He found his keys, poking up out of the litter box. He pulled them out and brushed the dust off.

He said absently, "I always need those things – because, well I don't know...stuff might uh, go down. I'm the _last_ of the Hyabusa Clan for a reason! I have to be prepared – I don't go anywhere unless I'm strapped and ready for anything. I may need that stuff, _all_of it, and – by the way – it _all_ used to be in _this_ bag..."

Ryu waved a black leather bag of exquisite craftsmanship accusingly in front of Ayane. It was sticky with remnants of a spilled soda...grape. There were sparkly butterfly, star and heart stickers on it.

"...right here! Now it's full of all your...uh,"

As he shook it, purple nail polish, lipstick, used multi-colored Kleenex, purple iPhone and plush animals slid out. After a pause, a tube of pink and purple glitter rolled out and spilled into Buddha's bowl of cream.

"...weird – shit."

He dropped the bag and lamely smiled. He realized the hopelessness of it all. "You're right my little…bread and butterfly. I'll go see stupid Ganryu now. I'm sure I don't need those deadly poisonous caltrops...watch where you step by the way." Then looking down at her little toes twinkling on the tatami mat said – "and you probably ought to put some shoes on..."

Ayane smiled. As Ryu went to leave he blew her a little kiss. Ayane pretended to catch it and put it safely in her pocket. As he headed down the hall to the elevator he thought – _Gen Fu won't wreck the store…_


	2. Ch 2 - Gen Fu Wrecks the Store

**Chapter 2 – Gen Fu Wrecks the Store**

Carefully, and with great precision, Gen Fu's legendary "Iron Fist" slid the last chip of the ancient Hsia dynasty vase into place. It was of the purest white alabaster. Simple, yet of great serene beauty. Faint blue-green blossoms floated in the ivory depths. They almost seemed to glow in a sea of purest white light. Only close scrutiny could reveal that it had recently been smashed into thousands of fragments. The Elmer's glue oozed slightly out of the seams of the newly placed shard, but with a deft swipe of his right ring finger, Gen Fu smeared it away.

Leaning in closer to view the delicate restoration project, Bass Armstrong didn't see the need.

"Elmer's always dries clear Gen'. He quietly advised. You didn't need to – "

"Silence cheeseburger man!" Gen Fu broke in – "You have no idea what it is we are dealing with here." Gently turning the vase to examine it more closely, he continued to explain.

"This is a piece from the Hsia dynasty! This predates even the Shang which is considered the first dynasty to herald civilization. That Ryu, foolish child that he is, would leave it sitting on the customer counter next to the abacus is the pinnacle of irresponsibility. Even for him! No wonder it got smacked into the wall. Then – inexplicably – he's got all that junk from the T'ang dynasty locked in the display cases! But _you_ wouldn't know the difference. It's all the same to you isn't it?"

"I know plenty about T'ang – that's what astronauts drank back in the 60's. It's… orange. I also think that it may have been grape too. But that was later."

Gen Fu only clenched and slowly unclenched his great iron fist once then ignoring Bass' comment he went back to inspecting the vase. As he was picking some of the clear glue from one of the hairline fractures, his nail caught the edge of one of the painted flowers and a huge chunk of ancient pastel glaze crumbled away to fine dust in an instant, leaving a bare clay patch. "Curses! Oh my ancestors!" lamented Gen Fu in mortal agony. Then Bass had an idea. Snatching the vase up, he thumped it down on the far end of the customer counter in the corner hiding the patch of missing paint.

"I think it looks way better in the corner. Don't you? Ryu can put tips or something in there…"

"I'm inclined to agree. There are times when one needs to gracefully adapt to adversity. This, my steak-gorged friend, is one of them."

"So, that just leaves the rest of the store…" Bass said gesturing to the apocalyptic scene in what was once Ryu Hyabusa's exquisite antique shop.

What was left was only the rough _idea_ of the interior of a store. The lacquered shelves and ornate cases were virtually obliterated. Their meticulously arranged contents violently disgorged onto the hand crafted mosaic tiled floor where they lay in a jumble of broken and confused heaps. Interspersed in the destruction, were several Spider Clan ninjas. One lying dead on a broken wooden shrine from the Han period, another with a priceless, delicate and ornate Shinto statuette shoved through his left eye, was oozing blood and brains onto a pile of early 9th century Buddhist scrolls.

"I can't _believe_ that thing is still burning! I'll put it out now." Said Bass as he stepped over the wreckage and bodies and began to vigorously stamp on a smoldering Sung era tapestry. It was a subtle scene of a mountain with magpie and bramble thickets. Bits of the ink were cracking off and the engine oil from the soles of his boots were being indelibly mashed into the delicate weave of the fabric.

"NNNNNOOOOOO!" Screamed a horrified Gen Fu as he pulled Bass away from the priceless work of art. "Oh by the ten thousand Golden Buddhas – what have you done?" Gen Fu then artfully rolled a nearby Spider Clan ninja over the artwork to smother the flames, being careful to avoid letting the blood that was still dripping out of the neck stump get on the fabric. He then patiently turned to Bass and tried to explain. Pointing to the tattered artifact he said reverently, "That is a Sung tapestry made from ancient wild silk! There are only three – excuse me, only _two_ known in the world." By stomping on it with your big, how do you say, 'hill-billy' boots you have shattered the dry ink into millions of tiny, microscopic fragments. The magpie – it's – 'sob' – destroyed."

"Take it easy Gen…" consoled Bass, "…that's not such a big high-falutin' thing as all that. There's _much_ better ones just down the street at the _Golden Dragon Buffet._ This thing…" Bass picked up the tattered remnants "…is just brown and black, and now it's all burnt to shit." Bass settled his ponderous bulk on a Tokugawa era Sendai-dansu. It had intricately detailed iron work on rare zelkova wood. It creaked and popped ominously under the strain of his huge bulk but didn't…actually…break. Unaware of Gen Fu's widening eyes, Bass simply continued, "The stuff on the walls at the _Golden Dragon_ is all colorful and has cute chicks in awesome dresses with umbrellas and stuff on them."

"Yes," sighed Gen Fu, "I am familiar with the décor at the _Golden Dragon._ By the way, that is not _real _Chinese food they serve. You really shouldn't go there."

"Hell it isn't!" Protested Bass.

"It is crap." Said Gen Fu giving up and sitting on a crumpled heap of 4th century Ō Yoroi armor. That is just fattening junk. Not even fit to serve at one of your death-on-a-bun establishments such as that demonic _Arby's_!"

"_Arby's_…" mused Bass. "Yeah, I could go for about five of those _Ultimate Angus_ sandwiches, some seasoned curlys and a big-ass _Jamocha_ Shake. That fight made me hungry." Then after a pause, he picked up what once may have been a Confucius statue out of a pile of broken crockery in front of him and regarding it thoughtfully said, "Hey – how do you think Eliot's date is going with Kokoro? _He_ took her to _Arby's_ you know. I think that kid loves the place even more than I do!"

"I'm sure that if it is not already over, his dubious choice of dining establishments will ensure that it will be his last date…_Arby's _indeed. Kokoro should be furious. And after everything I've taught him, you wouldn't think that he would pollute his body with a flaccid, flesh sandwich and chemicals." Gen Fu had been flipping at something with his toe. A scrap of vellum, or parchment. It finally flipped over and he saw it was a fragment of the scroll showing the Hyabusa Clan lineage. He just closed his eyes and continued quietly, almost to himself. "You haven't lived until you've tried my famous Mabu tofu. I have my own special recipe you know. It is all really in how you ferment the black beans which are truly the central ingredient to the whole – "

"Dude – just shut up now because I'll never eat that crap. Your cooking is the only thing I'm really afraid of."

"Well it sure isn't Spider Clan warriors. You fought well, I had to move fast or you would have hogged them all."

Bass smiled pleased at the praise from the old warrior and immediately began fishing for more. "I really liked how I improvised with that shitake statue."

"Shinto." Gen Fu corrected.

"That's what I said, shitake."

"That was an effective tactic… of course, the statue is destroyed and naturally, irreplaceable.

"Yeah. I guess I got a little crazy. But those little guys were everywhere. They're kinda like ants. They just whipped me into a frenzy and everything became a weapon!"

"Including that 11th century tea table it would seem." Gen Fu gestured as he spoke at what amounted to a pile of finely painted firewood that had been repeatedly smashed into a pulverized ninja that was still, amazingly retaining a vague human shape.

"Hmmm. Yep. Forgot about that one. Kind of over did it I guess." Bass stared at the lengthening shadows on the floor. "Looks like it's getting dark. We better pick up the pace before Ryu gets back."

"NOT dark." Broke in Gen Fu – "Someone is standing in the doorway!" As quick as it took to think it – the veteran battle buddies were on their feet and ready to engage the enemy when they saw to their amazement both Eliot and Kokoro standing in the entry way. They were just staring. Mouths agape. Eliot's hand holding his extra large _Jamocha_ shake was limp and the sweet, brightly colored, mildly toxic slurry was steadily dribbling out of the tilted cup and onto the oriental rug in the foyer. Kokoro peering over his shoulder exclaimed… "Oh….my…God… What will Lord Hyabusa say of this?"

Eliot, still as a statue replied through a stone face as pale as the alabaster vase in the corner, "Forget Ryu - What will _Ayane_ say about this? We are all dead."

Bass stood up and said – "That's it! You guys are on your own – I am getting the hell out of here!"

Gen Fu exclaimed – "NO! This is not the time to abandon each other. If we all work together with speed and discipline we will prevail. We need to think…to, to form some kind of a plan. If we act as a team, Ayane will never learn of this tragic disaster!"


	3. Ch 3 - Ayane Reflects

**Chapter 3 – Ayane Reflects**

As the door clicked closed and Ryu ran down the hall to the elevator, Ayane slid her hand out and patted the pocket of her kimono where she had placed the kiss Ryu had just blown to her. She put Buddha down in front of the remaining sardines. Taking up his bowl of cream with the sparkles in it, she began washing it out in the sink. As the glitter-laced cream swirled down the drain she began to sing a soft Shomyo chant to herself. The melody was simple and delicate in E minor. Forgetting his food, Buddha could only sit and stare intently transfixed by the other worldly beauty of the ancient song.

As she watched the glitter and the cream swirl down into the black abyss of the sink's drain, Ayane thought of the impermanence of life. The thought flowered in her mind as a haiku each line its own petal.

_How briefly we shine, _

_Flowing down into the void,_

_On life's sweet current._

"But none shine as brightly or as sweetly as you my dear, prosperous little Buddha." Producing a huge, horrifyingly expensive piece of blue fin tuna from the refrigerator, she was about to give it to him, when she suddenly paused. It was only for a moment. Slowly she smiled… knowingly – as if something touched the edge of her mind like the wing of a butterfly – then turning back to her task, she plopped the tuna into Buddha's bowl on top of the shining sardines. "THAT, is for being so good." Belching to make room, Buddha sighed and happily went to work on the huge pile in his crystal bowl.

Watching him eat, Ayane said, "Maybe we should make tea for Ryu when he returns. It would be a nice surprise for him. He's been so stressed lately." Then after some internal dialog had just been concluded, she said, "Yes, it's settled – we'll have tea." Then her countenance clouded… _I'll have to clean up this mess first…_Ayane thought. But she really didn't want to. _If only I could find out a way to get out of – _Then, with a slight turn of her head – as if something soft yet certain, caught her attention for a fleeting moment – she smiled again to herself as an idea swiftly formed.

Noticing the last of the glittery cream had long gone down the sink, she turned off the tap. Ayane watched attentively as the water went from the stream to a trickle, then to a series of drops. The drops slowed by degrees until only one, hanging precariously from the faucet, remained. As it sat suspended, she seemed to lose herself in it, pupils dilating as her amber eyes widened. Just staring at the drop she thought:

_Funny how many colors are in that tiny drop._ _We think of water as clear and uncomplicated, but it gives life and reflects the world around us as well as what we choose to show it. What can you tell me today little water drop? _

Looking closer she could see more and more.

_There is Buddha – he's jumped on the table and is licking the butter again! The window by the futon. The open shoji ,with the four mat room beyond. The skylight I left open this morning, there is a masked man entering through i – _

Sight and action were as one. There was no mind involved at all – the only sounds were a faint whistle (really, only Ayane and the cat could hear that), a slight tearing/crunching sound of flesh and scraping bone followed by a grunt and a thud.

Using only the image in the in the suspended bead of water to guide her, Ayane, had grabbed the closest thing to hand; the razor honed oroshi hocho. Ryu used it exclusively to fillet tuna for sushi. Adjusting for the curvature of the reflection in the droplet, she hurled it with laser-focused precision so that it sliced through the air, and pierced the heart of the warrior who made only a soft guttural noise as he fell directly to the ground dead.

A fraction of an instant later, Ayane had rolled silently to the center of the four mat room and with a quick fluid motion withdrew the extremely long, slender knife. _Spider Clan... Hmmp! More like Buffalo clan the way you came stampeding in here. I heard you thundering along the roof long before you dropped in through the skylight like a loose sack of hammers. I even had time to give precious Buddha some fish before you worked up the courage to come in here alone…. Alone? Of course not. You cowardly dogs always move in mangy, flea ridden packs. So where are – _

No sooner had she thought that, then the warriors she _didn't _hear came plunging into the large room. Three through the sliding panel to the wide balcony and three bursting in through the door to the hall. Ayane swiftly found herself surrounded by six veteran Spider Clan ninjas.

She knew there would be one big mouthed leader who would grand stand and gloat over catching her. It didn't take long to identify him.

He stepped forward to separate himself from the others and spoke through his mask. His voice was soft, respectful and almost kind but with a thread of venom.

"Ayane. Your death event has come. Unlike our decoy whose only purpose was to lure you to the center of this room, we are all of the highest rank and veteran warriors of the dreaded Spider clan. While your death is a certainty, how painful and protracted it will be is a choice that is entirely yours to make. You can allow us to behead you cleanly, or resist and be hacked to pieces like a side of rotten beef."

Ayane looked at them all with wide eyes. Her face a mask of surprise and trepidation. _He's underestimating me... They always do._

Then, the warrior leader adopted a more reasonable tone and continued. "However, our respect for you as an adversary compels me to give you a third option of a more honorable nature." Pointing with his ninjato at the oroshi honcho in Ayane's hand, the Spider Clan leader continued, "You could use the knife you hold to commit seppuku here and now. You may also ask one of us to act as your second. As the highest ranking member of our group, and being one skilled enough to make a perfect kaishaku stroke, I feel that the honor should fall to me.

Ayane, mouth slightly agape, eyes wide with awe, turned slowly in the center of the room. She looked at each of the warriors in turn. They were all highly trained Spider Clan veterans hand picked to take on this single, specialized task - the task of her elimination.

As she regarded them she thought, _All but one of them will be dead in the next two minutes, I wonder who will be spared? If only they'd chosen different paths, such a waste_ …then she thought of the glitter swirling down the drain. The sadness showed visibly on her face_._ Behind his mask the lead warrior smiled at the perceived weakness.

She opened her mouth to speak, then stopped, slowly bowing her head. In that moment she seemed small and fragile. With a soft sigh of resignation she slowly, deliberately knelt on the mat next to the body of the dead decoy. She deftly plucked a hello kitty sock from her foot and neatly wrapped it around the center of the knife to improve her grip in preparation for the ritual act.

In the reflection of the blade near the hilt, she saw compassion in the eyes of one of the warriors.

_The one next to the big mouth. _She thought. _His eyes have a kindness to them and lack the dull obedience of the others. He's the one that lives._

Then she took a long steady breath to ground herself as she continued with the carefully choreographed movements. She loosened the neck of her kimono and opened it so as not to ruin the fabric. She carefully positioned the blade just under the navel line, to one side of her stomach for the first left to right cut. The warrior leader stepped to her side with his sword drawn for the killing blow. He would make it the moment the horizontal cut was made.

_It is clear that_ _he knows nothing of how to make a proper kaishaku strike. He holds his sword as if it were a caveman's club. And he is their leader? I'm insulted they were even sent to face me._

"No second." Ayane said after a pause.

"So be it." Said the warrior stepping back into the circle, "But know that by choosing this, no one will be standing by to end your suffering should you need it. If you scream – even if you beg us for it – and it is very likely that you will, we shall only laugh at and spit upon you. The risk of shaming your name and ancestors for all eternity is very high."

"NO second." Ayane insisted. Then after a pause. _Here we go..._ She thought with a bemused smile... "No Seppuku either. I'd rather fight."

"A _stupid_ and reckless choice!" Exclaimed the clan leader forgetting his former composure. "You have no chance!. There are six of us!" Then he added, "Ryu will not save you – if that is what you are stalling for – at this very moment we are eliminating him at his antique shop!"

"You better not be wrecking that shop! There are a lot of valuable – "

"False bravado will not get you out of this. You are alone and – "

"I'm serious!" Ayane interrupted, "If they wreck that shop I will come for you where you live! Besides, I'm not alone either." She let that sink in. Then continued, "There is another warrior with me."

As if they were of one single living being, all six Spider Clan warriors tensed for combat – what had they missed? Their heads swiveled and feet scuffed as they prepared to face the unseen. Then, incredibly, Ayane gestured towards Buddha who was watching them all with his shrewd, green eyes a huge hunk of tuna in his mouth. One of the warriors laughed softly and said, "The…cat?"

"Yes." Said Ayane, "He is death and your end is...now! Buddha, KILL!" The very conviction in her voice gave them pause as they stood waiting for…for what?

Buddha went over to the fresh cream and plopped his face in the bowl and made sucking sounds. As the level of liquid visibly decreased in the bowl, the warriors could feel their anxiety diminishing.

Realizing it was only a desperate ruse for time, they relaxed for an instant in their relief. Then flicked their eyes and attention back over to where Ayane had been kneeling. She was no longer there. Yet two warriors in the circle were down. One with the decoy's sword embedded in his chest and the other with the oroshi honcho's handle protruding from the top of his skull.

The four remaining Spider ninjas looked desperately around the room and saw Ayane baseball slide behind a large, glazed crimson pot with a small Japanese maple tree in it that stood next to the futon. She had pulled something dark and shimmering from the depths of the pot and had it in her hand.

Faster than the eye could track, Ayane flicked a silken sack full of Ryu's "missing" caltrops in a glittering arc across the floor in front of two charging Spider ninjas. Before they could check their forward movement, they had run across several of the needle sharp spines. While the pain from the spines was excruciating, the poison distilled from the deadly fugu and mixed with secret ingredients from Ryu's ancient recipe book was death. They fell down in lifeless heaps foaming at the mouths before they even had time to scream.

_Wow, I'll have to remember to pick those up...wouldn't do for a guest to step on that._ Ayane thought as she spun sideways three shuriken slamming into the wall behind her.

Four down, but still two left. _I'll get the big mouth first_ she thought. _Once he's down, the other should be perfect for what I need._

Ayane leapt to the center of the room to face off the final two combatants. As she landed she slipped in the blood from the decoy and landed most ungracefully, on her backside with a thud –

"Die." Said the clan leader and he brought up a blow gun and fired in one quick motion. The dart was unerring but Ayane plucked it from the air as if it was a spring flower. She looked at it briefly, it was steeped in poison, then flung back like a tiny missile straight through the eye and into the brain of the lead ninja.

She got up straightened her kimono and walked over to the lone warrior. "Your foolish leader's death was a pleasure. The deaths of the others were necessary. Your death – " Ayane paused, "Your death would be a waste."

"But..." said the ninja warrior brandishing his drawn blade, "...how could you – ? Stay back! Don't come any closer – I mean, I don't want to have to hurt you… I could cut you down here and now. You have no more weapons and I have thi –" Quick as a spark, Ayane's foot shot up hitting the pommel of the sword beneath the warrior's hands and it flew like a rocket, straight out the skylight.

"I…give up?" said the ninja then he mustered his courage straightened up and asked... "Please grant me a quick death. It would be an honor to die by your hand."

"No. I will let you go just this once. But first…" Indicating the chaotic mess of the apartment with her commanding two finger pointing boss of the universe gesture, she ordered: "Clean this up. All of it. And it had better be spotless!"

"But what about all of the dead – "

"I have someone who will take care of that, so just pile them over by the sliding doors to the balcony for now."

As the relieved Spider Clan warrior began his task, Ayane picked her phone up off the floor and made a call.

"Hello, Bayman? Hi, yes – no really, it's not a big thing like last t – . Just a small favor? Yes... no, it has to be soon… an hour. Seriously. No – an hour, no later. Bring that truck you use, for the uh... special jobs. No! No it's nothing like that. You'll see just come right away. Drive fast."


	4. Ch 4 - A Storm Approaches

**Chapter 4 – A Storm Approaches.**

The first stars of the evening emerged from a deep blue sky to be framed in the mahogany windows of Ryu's shop. Inside was now warmed by the mellow glow from the multiple Harajuku lanterns that hung from the rafters.

While Bass and Eliot were arguing over which of the large chests would hide the most dead spider ninjas, Gen Fu and Kokoro had been diligently working to arrange the remaining unbroken items on the hastily reassembled Hangzhou curio shelves.

During the process, Kokoro had become distracted by a large wooden sculpture. It was a perfect, simple, yellow ochre cube 4'x4'x4'. The solid block of wood was set on short, sturdy, finely crafted legs that were extruded directly from the block itself. Upon its broad yellowed top was a meticulously inscribed grid pattern of 19 vertical lines intersecting 19 horizontal lines forming 361 crossing points. The only items on the table were a pair of matching wooden orbs. They were a deep brown and polished to a high luster. Though free from any ornamentation, they radiated serenity. Both were perfectly spherical except for the flat bottoms where they rested on the block table of rich honey colored wood. The glowing deep yellow-gold tone of the wood block accentuated the richness of the lacquered brown spheres so that the whole set of objects seemed to be a single perfect union.

"That is an ancient Go set." said Gen Fu quietly. Putting down the tea pot he was reassembling, he walked over to stand by Kokoro. They enjoyed the relative silence in the presence of the amazing artistry and regarded the tranquil shapes.

"Those brown spheres are actually mahogany bowls that hold the slate playing stones. The table is a single block of wood hewn from a tree that was seven hundred years old, over a thousand years ago."

"From a Kaya tree." Added Kokoro in a reverent whisper, "In the Miyazaki prefecture… It's a _Japanese_ table."

Gen Fu was stunned. Only very few people had this kind of knowledge. "How -? How, did you know this?"

Stepping closer, Kokoro, gently touched the table top. "The grain mostly tells the story. It is very close and fine. This table must have once belonged to a mighty personage." As she ran her delicate fingers across the edge of the table she continued, trance-like. "Also, It can only have been cut from a tree on Mount Aya in Hyuga. I can tell this from the deep honey color of the wood. That is caused from the warm Japan current that runs past the Miyazaki.

"I did not think…" Gen Fu stopped, looking down; a mixture of emotions worked at him. She touched his arm softly, "…that young people cared for tradition anymore."

"Of course we do." She smiled back reassuringly. Why just last week when Eliot and I were at the Golden Dragon Buffet, he said to me - "

"What?!" Interrupted Gen Fu – "How can you go to that awful place? It's only a sick-twisted parody of glorious Chinese cuisine. What _is_ it about the infernal Golden Dra-"

"It's not awful." Kokoro interrupted. "It's all you can eat and they have the nicest decorations there. You really should…" Kokoro saw something, a dark shape moving fast, past the window out of the corner of her eye and stopped. "What's th– "

The front door that had been remounted precariously on its hinges suddenly exploded inward into matchwood. Bass and Eliot, closest to the entrance, were knocked flat on their backs from the sheer force of the sudden energy surge. Gen Fu and Kokoro though closer to the back of the shop, still had their breath momentarily taken from them. The sheer, crackling energy and raw force dazzled their senses to the point where they were momentarily paralyzed.

As their heads cleared, their collective vision swam and finally coalesced to see a single female figure framed in the doorway. As the dust and debris settled and cleared Ayane was revealed.

She was in a dangerous mood and had come prepared. Clad head to toe in black, she was the embodiment of a living weapon.

It was "go" time and it wasn't going to be one of those flouncy, pouncy Doatec battles for the fans. She was _off the clock_ and the Spider clan hit her where she lived. A fatal mistake. Now she was locked, loaded and ready to make shit dead.

No ridiculous high-heel's, net stockings or purple butterfly crap today. No bare midriffs. No hot-pants or spinning multi-colored pink throwing candyland propeller darts tucked into flowery, rainbow-festooned, sparkle-encrusted neon tube tops.

From the black leather knee boots terminating in high impact rubber soles to the dark hued, leather reinforced commando sweater and matching leather operator pants. Everything was pared down to the most basic form-fitting essentials. A lethal balance of stealth, functionality and aggression.

Strapped to each of her outer thighs were 11.5 inch Fairbairn-Sykes fighting knives. On her forearms were black low-profile leather bracers, that held six poisoned throwing needles apiece. On her belt, next to a leather pouch containing – well, evil death stuff - she had a shoge hook with the long, black chain tightly coiled at her hip.

Each of her fingerless, black leather gloves were reinforced with deadly shuko claws across the knuckles. In her left hand was a razor honed katana in a black graphite sheath, the binding wrapped firmly about her wrist. Finally – under her left arm was a customized dark brown leather holster the only non-black item she wore. In it was a huge matte black Smith and Wesson model 500 .50 caliber revolver.

There was a strange, wild cast to her eyes and it was clear that in this moment anything was possible. There was a feeling as though a colossal thunderstorm had just rolled up to the door and was about to burst with all the fury of a thousand hells.

Ayane took one precise, perfectly executed step over the bright puddle of Jamocha shake still seeping into the entry rug and crossed to the center of the shop. The impending storm entered with her as she softly and clearly said:

"How….did….this….happen? WHO…is responsible?" Each word was deliberate, and perfectly formed.

Bass, was the first to react. Upending a large packing crate and shaking out dead ninjas at her feet he blubbered - "Omyghod Ayane it was totally the spider dudes….look! See? It was _them_ man – they were the ones that made Gen Fu smash the vase and everyth - "

Gen Fu couldn't hold it in any more and totally lost his shit. "Boiling Demonic Bottoms in a sea of Molten hell fire! Will you shut up?! Why don't you just tell her _everything_ you jabbering Kentucky fried cheesestake!?"

Kokoro and Eliot were holding each other and crouched behind the go table. Eliot was tearing up a little. He sniffed and looked up at Kokoro – "I thought Gen Fu said we would have a plan… but there is no plan. Oh my god…"

Ayane looked at the spider ninjas at her feet. _So they really did try to kill us all today…Not just me and Ryu – _Without looking up, she said quietly to Bass: "Your scooter is parked in a customer spot. Please go out and move it. Then come back here to discuss what happens next."

A little taken aback, Bass felt the need to correct Ayane and ventured tentatively: "It's _not_ a scooter, it's a custom '51 Harley Flying Pa-." Bass stopped in mid sentence. If there was a barometer in the room, it would have exploded.

"MOVE…" Bass was gone and out the door before she could even finish her sentence - "…your _scooter_."

Outside in the parking lot as Bass' vintage hog rumbled to life, Ayane addressed the group.

"The spider clan has made this personal. They have destroyed Ryu's shop. Attacked me in our home… Attacked my friends." Kokoro's and Eliot's heads appeared out from behind the go table. "We are going seek them out where THEY live and end this."

"But how?" asked Gen Fu, "There are hundreds of them and their fortress is all but inaccessible deep in the Akaishi mountains carved into the living rock of legendary Mount Kita itself."

"We'd need an army to storm it!" Insisted Bass returning to the shop.

"We will do it," said Ayane confidently "With only the five us in this room… Each of us working together to form a perfect fist that will strike deep into the heart of our enemy."

Then, unrolling an ages old silk map of the Akaishi mountain range on the go table, everyone gathered around as Ayane said – "I'm going to have to burn a lot of equity with some of our most powerful associates, but it will be worth it. Here's the plan…"


	5. Ch 5 - Moonlight Through the Pines

**Chapter 5 – Moonlight Through the Pines**

The sun was going down behind the hills that seemed to rise straight out of the Nagara River. Deep blue-green shadows played with the yellows, reds and golds of the setting sunlight across the still surface of the water in the late spring evening.

The air was warm and a gentle breeze wafted through the plum blossoms carrying the mildly sweet fragrance over the dock located behind Ganryu's Kusakabe house. The faint hum of the insects gliding over the water was restful as the stars appeared in the sky one by one and a large full moon was floating over the hills.

Leaning on the dock rail where he had rested the masu containing his sake cup, Ryu looked out across the water. _It's so serene and tranquil here._ He thought to himself. He reached over and mindfully held a low hanging dogwood blossom. Each petal was unique and perfect. As he was regarding the flower, he noticed a silent, black cormorant sitting sentinel at the far end of the dock rail and smiled at it. There was a long cord attached to its neck that disappeared into the waters below the dock. _Maybe, Ayane and I should consider moving out of the city… Find a place like this._

Having lit the last of the Kanso lanterns suspended from the lattice work over the dock, Ganryu joined Ryu at the rail. Noticing his guest's cup was empty he refilled it with warm sake from a fresh tokuri flask that had just come out of a pan of hot water. He was careful to make sure that he overfilled the cup slightly, so that a little spilled into the masu box the cup was sitting in.

"Thanks big guy." said Ryu continuing to stare down into the depths of the sky as it sparkled up at him from the heart of the river. The full moon had now come out fully and was radiant in the dimming light.

Ganryu said nothing but simply leaned on the rail next to his friend and looked at the surface of the Nagara. The large black bird moved slightly, then settled quietly back to its vigil over the darkening waters.

Ryu took a sip from his cup, then another and placed it back in the masu. "Gan' it may just be the six cups of sake talking, but I'm thinking about quitting the whole assassin, ninja, killing thing and going into the antique business full time."

"Mmmm." Ganryu nodded thoughtfully as he drained the large tokkuri flask.

"I'm serious." Ryu continued, "Do you _know_ how many people I've killed? I think I just stopped counting when I hit around 500 or so. And here's the thing – " Ryu finished his 7th cup and plopped it back in the masu where it rattled slightly before it settled. Ganryu immediately refilled it from a fresh tokuri. Ryu, picked it up and sipping it, began to stare off into the hills. They were now no more than dark blue silhouettes against a gently deepening red-purple sky.

"The thing _is_…" Ganryu's deep calm voice quietly prompted.

"Oh, yeah…" Said Ryu, recalling the conversation, "…the thing is…uh. The thing is…I like this goddamn sake. A lot." And with that, he drained his 8th cup and Ganryu immediately filled it again. They stared as the river filled slowly with stars one by one.

Several minutes went by. "I hate it." Ryu finally admitted. "The killing. It makes me sad. Sick and sad. At first it was intoxicating. Don't misunderstand – I thought it was a friggin' art form. I put style in my kills. I was like…uh – the Piccasshole of death!"

"Picasso." Ganryu quietly corrected.

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, I was the Jackson Pollock of death. Hell, I trained for it with a single minded purpose my whole existence. As soon as I was able to walk – scratch that – as soon as I was able to breathe - I was being taught how to fight. So when I finally went into the field of combat, I was ready. Ganryu – my friend – I was _ready_. I _wanted_ it. Overcoming a powerful enemy was what I wanted most. The bigger, the badder – the better. That incredible sense of aliveness that comes from overpowering and dominating an adversary. The deep feeling self-satisfaction. Each demon, each mighty warrior I'd slay was only more vindication for me. Feeding my confidence in my abilities to go further strive for more glory. Saving some little farming village from bandits – playing the part of the noble warrior." Ryu looked down smiling and shook his head. "I would always tell them to keep their reward. It always blew their minds. I'd just accept their thanks and watch them grovel. They'd tell me how 'unworthy' they were. Then I'd leave as though I had done some good fucking deed. All selfless – my only thoughts for the 'simple' country folks. But deep down, I knew it was about me. My reputation. My persona as the vaunted "Super Ninja." I knew it would grow and from each farmer and peasant I saved, ripples would emanate as tales spread of my greatness. My quiet strength and 'humility.'"

Ryu paused and looked at Ganryu. The master sumo warrior was looking up at the moon, but listening intently.

"I didn't really care about them. They were just pathetic victims that attracted the bullies like flies. The bullies that fed the furnace of my raging ego."

Stopping again, Ryu pulled his cup out of the masu box and drank it down in one quick gulp. As he tried to return it to its resting place, the cup rattled and clacked as it struck three of the four sides of the box. Ganryu deftly refilled it and continued to listen.

"You know what I learned? The big secret? I'm not great. They're great. The farmers. They grow things. They _give_ life. I just _take_ life. Like some vampire looking for the next big thrill kill..."

Like a flying jewel a dragonfly landed on the rail next to Ryu's hand and he carefully touched its wing. It looked like black lace. He'd seen that somewhere before he thought… Then he continued letting his thoughts flow slowly, like the Nagara, into words.

"…and now… as great challengers become scarce, I find myself pitted against these ridiculous Spider Clan ninjas. They are so useless. Gan- do you realize they actually sub-contract out to Yakuza? Fuck - they are such incompetent feebs. It makes me wonder: Am I just losing my way? Killing truckloads of these dumb-asses who don't know how to even cross their chopsticks let alone swords? I'm just turning into a butcher. There's no art – hell there never was…just a continuous challenge to find the next big cause. The next - " Ryu paused and drained his cup and missed the masu a few times before he plunked it back in there on its side. "-worthy opponent. But the truth is Gan' – it's never enough. It's empty – like the meido zangetsuha. You can dump as much as you want in there, and it is always hungry for more. It's a big screaming empty void. It tricks you. You think you can fill it but you can't, man. You can't. And it feeds on really dark shit. I need to get out while I still have a soul to salvage."

As he spoke, the moon had drifted behind the trees that stood on the hills over the far bank of the Nagara. Ganryu straightened Ryu's cup and filled it again until it slightly overflowed into the masu. Then resuming his spot next to Ryu he leaned on the rail and watched the go moon behind the pine trees.

They sat in silence for several moments. Ryu picked up his cup and drained it. As he reached over to place it back, he missed the masu and the rail altogether. The cup sailed down until it plopped into the river below. Neither warrior noticed or cared, both were in awe of the moon as it shone through the trees. It made Ryu's thoughts turn to Ayane.

_Why do I always think of her when I see the moon? I wonder… _he thought to himself gently shaking his head, _I wonder what she's ruining now?_ Then he smiled at the thought of her and said softly to no one in particular:

_"As sweet, and clear. _

_Just like moonlight _

_Through the pines." _

Ganryu turned and said, "Basho?"

"Charles." Ryu replied.

Nodding his approval, Ganryu placed a large cup of green tea next to Ryu.

Without warning a black streak shot past Ryu's face. It was so close he could hear the hiss and feel the wind as it passed. Before he could gather his wits, the object pierced the water and was gone from site.

Mind clouded by delicious booze, Ryu fumbled for a critical moment in his pouch and whipped out Buddha's squeaky plastic cheeseburger. "Shit!" Throwing it to the side he stumbled off balance and caught himself on the rail. "Crap! Gan'-did you see th-"

But Ganryu had already run down the steps to the waters edge and began pulling a silken cord. At the end was fastened the large black cormorant from the rail. With a gentle nudge the bird disgorged a huge silver trout into his waiting hands.

"Dinner time."


	6. Ch 6 - Smiling Faces Sometimes

**Chapter 6 – Smiling Faces Sometimes**

"Dude – oh shit dude, I'm dyin' here. I'm gonna lose it man – we are so dead!"

Akihito was quietly freaking out, as he whispered haltingly to his colleague Bishamon. The track ball rattled under his fat little hand and the cursor on his large screen vibrated erratically.

"Jeezis – god shut up Aki!' I just heard the coffee maker stop, she'll be here soon."

The pale, watery light from the large sleek monitors washed over the tired faces of the remaining developers who crouched over their work stations in the dimly lit office. The clean lines of the ultra-modern work space glinted and reflected the aqua, blue-green colors floating from the screens of the focused but weary developers.

A large floor to ceiling window revealed the glittering city of pre-dawn Tokyo below. On the screens the designers were modifying body armor and weapon systems that were a mixture of the ancient battle garb of the Spider Clan ninjas and ultra-modern para-military upgrades. Only the soft dry clicking of the keyboards could now be heard as the _Undisputed Truth's Mowtown hit, Smiling Faces Sometimes_ growled in the background.

Appearing behind the developer stations was Kasumi. She was wearing a black, silken kimono. It was hanging loose and open over a low cut, shimmering, opalescent white battle suit. The only color was a small red spot on her left lapel. It was like a bright ruby in the snow.

The otherworldly light from the monitors lent an exotic cast to her flawless beauty. Kasumi the master Kunoichi, walked like a phantom in the spaces behind them. Her motions were fluid and silent. Her copper hair shimmered in the neon glows of the monitors as she spoke softly to each of the developers in turn. Her voice touched their minds like soft, fragrant petals.

She noticed Akihito, a young developer, was starting to droop. A nearly empty two liter bottle of Mountain Dew Code Red was on its side and dribbling the last of its contents onto the floor. Shoulders sagging head nodding. He was fading fast. Kasumi crossed over to him. Each step a perfectly executed study in supple grace and power brought her behind his chair, slightly to the left. She leaned over and her lips almost touched his ear. Her breath was a warm spring day.

"You are doing such important work, Akihito. Mr. Hayashi will be so proud. I'm proud."

She reached out and touched his shoulder the way a chrysanthemum touches the water after a long, lazy fall into a deep, dark well. Akihito felt a shiver slide up his spine until the short hairs on the back of his neck stood straight out. He was alert _now_; the way a fawn is alert. Shivering in the grass, rigid, motionless waiting for… the danger to pass. The only movements he dared allow himself to make, were his soft, pudgy fingers as they flicked around his illuminated keyboard. They pumped away like little panicky trip-hammers. Kasumi smiled sweetly at the sound of the keys and the work being now being produced on the screen.

She moved on to encourage the next worker. As she did, she made sure to let her hand drift gently across Akihito's back. From his left shoulder all the way to his right. After she had left him for Bishamon's work station, he could still feel the presence of that touch… lingering.

Arriving at the next developer's station, Kasumi was troubled to see that work here had all but ceased. Bishamon was staring unblinking at the screen, and like an automaton simply replicating images over and over again. The screen was filling with Spider Clan suits. _Asleep with eyes wide open._ Kasumi thought.

Bishamon was tired. They were all tired. It had been 27 hours of non-stop work. But it had to be done and they were the best developers. However, they were getting slow. Slow and sloppy, so Mr. Hayashi had called Kasumi in to make sure they got the job done. And that was just what she was going to do. She alighted next to Bishimon like a snowflake and knelt beside his chair. Leaning on his lap she looked up at him adoringly, with deep, gentle concern in her luminous eyes. Then she touched his hand and spoke in tones that were soft and radiant.

"Bishamon, can I get you some more coffee? I have just made a fresh pot."

"Ohmygod-no-that's okay. NO thanks, no – I'm really busy, see?!" Stammered Bishamon in a rush as he sat up straight and his trembling caffeine powered hand began rotating the track ball swiftly. In a few deft motions he deleted the redundant images and started turning the battle suit on his screen. Desperately looking for flaws and weak spots _anything_to… improve… somehow.

"You should really have some more. You and Aki' are all I have left. And I want to take care of you." said Kasumi with quiet urgency.

Then pushing out her lower lip and tilting her head in mock annoyance, "I made it just for you. You're not trying to make me mad are you?"

Bishamon's eyes bugged out in horror as he jerked his head down to look at her. Kasumi tossed back her gossamer hair that had fallen over her eyes and laughed. It was the lilting musical sound of angels singing.

Bishamon's dry eyes were drawn to the bright red spot on her lapel. His vision blurred and the spot shimmered and split. Kasumi smiled and patted his knee, then giving it a little squeeze she snapped him out of his mini trance. Then deliberately pointing to both of her large, clear eyes with her two slender fingers she swiveled her hand like the head of a cobra so both fingers pointed directly up at him and said firmly: "You need to pay attention."

"Yes, I'm sorry. Oh god, I'm so stupid, thank you so much! I'll get that coffee right now."

As Bishamon began to scramble to his feet, Kasumi, rose and put her hand firmly in the center of his chest. The move was executed in one smooth and un-rushed motion. Like a small wave on a beach but packing the power of an entire ocean should it be needed. He was a bug pinned to a board; fused to his chair by Kasumi's small, delicate hand. She eased the pressure and slid her hand up his chest and along the side of his neck. It felt like a warm beam of sunlight touching his petrified flesh. Then with a couple of playful taps on the cheek she said in a cheerful singsong: "Don't trouble yourself! I don't want to stop you from doing your very important work. Leave the coffee to me. I'll get Akihito one as well, he'll like that. Mr. Hayashi will be so pleased with you both."

Kasumi spun away stepping lightly over the rest of the development team. Their mangled bodies were all that was left of them. They were the ones who didn't keep up the pace. One was too slow, another too tired and the third, worst of all, had been bad mannered and shown great disrespect towards her. As she poured two whopping, big mugs of espresso, spiking each with a Red Bull and a Five Hour Energy, she thought to herself –

_This ought to keep those miserable little bitches awake. If those mutha-fuckers don't get their shit together, I swear I'll rip another heart out…_


	7. CH 7 - Getting Real

**Chapter 7 – Getting Real**

Eliot could barely hear himself as he shouted, trying to keep the rising fear out of his voice…"Whoa! Slow down Ayane – geeze! It's coming right up! You're GONNA miss it – !? Shit. You missed - Why didn't you - You just MISSED it! Can you even HEAR me?! You just passed it! THAT was the exit for the Tecmo building! I thought that was where we needed to go to get help?!"

As he tried to make himself heard over what could only be described as the sound of planets colliding, Eliot was a mixture of confusion and deep concern for his own personal safety, as Ayane pushed her Ferrari 250 GTO's Borletti/Veglia tachometer to the 9,000rpm red line.

Like a chorus of wild demons freed from the depths of Hade's molten kingdom of rage, 12 furious cylinders screamed and churned hurling the glossy red comet along the nearly empty Tokyo freeway.

Ayane's boot was flat on the floor her right hand firmly planted on the two o'clock position of the slim, wooden Nardi Blackline steering wheel. Her black gloved left hand resting on the large, brushed metal shifter. This was music and she was listening to her favorite song as she speed shifted up to 4th gear. When the flywheel reengaged, the howling of the engine dropped to a gravely roar of acceptance as the acceleration surged and pressed them both back into the hard, unyielding, leather embrace of a machine built for only one thing: _speed_.

"THAT was incredible Omo!" shouted Ayane over the shrieking and growling of the engines, "Sing to me!" Swooping across all four lanes in the space of one of Eliot's single terrified heartbeats, Ayane merged onto the main motorway and somehow squeezed even more power out of the remarkable car speeding away from the Tecmo building at an incredible rate.

"Ohhhh mmmmy ghuhhhh…" Eliot turned grey and melted into his seat his white hands gripping the door's harsh steel tube frame.

Ayane glanced over her left shoulder at Eliot and watched the blood drain from his delicate little face for a while. "There's no brakes on that side you know..."

Not realizing his foot had been reflexively stabbing away at invisible brakes, he checked himself and shouted back over the noise: "Ayane – you're going to kill us! Slow the hell down – there's no need for -"

"Do you think for a second that I would endanger my lovely Omo?! Well the answer is no – you dummy. You are perfectly safe!"

The confidence in her voice relaxed him somewhat. He reminded himself that she was, after all, a superbly trained warrior with almost superhuman reflexe – "OH GOD! Ayane – SHIT!"

A huge 18 wheeled tractor trailer merged onto the motorway. It came out of nowhere. The truck was so close to Eliot's window he could see the paint peeling around the screws that held the straps to the load bed. Green flecks revealing primer grey below… and a little rust. One of the straps was slightly frayed and he could see the individual fibers blowing in the cold morning air. Then blocking all light, the truck swallowed his world. Eliot's tired, anxious mind snapped back into the horrified reality of the situation.

Ayane only laughed like a delighted child getting her favorite candy ever, and gunned the car directly at and under the truck passing beneath it in one smooth motion. As they shot out the other side like a torpedo, she speed shifted up to 5th and the cacophonous roar dipped a whole octave. In seconds, the truck disappeared in the mists behind them and Ayane's sweet Omo had devoured another challenger. As they gained speed the deep churning rumble grew into a rich, complexly layered sound of a magnificent engine contentedly doing what it was made for.

Eliot took his first breath… "I hate you. And WHY are you even wearing sun glasses?! It's the middle of the night!"

Ayane looked directly at Eliot regarding him closely. Straight blond hair, soft like a little cherub. Wide staring blue eyes peeping out from under his snuggy sky-blue hoodie. Sure he was fit enough and knew that silly Kung-Fu stuff… but still. Smooth soft hands and that innocent baby face. Handsome, in a cutesy sort of way. He had a manner of moving that indicated some skill... But ultimately, she was disappointed to see his fear so manifest.

_They'll eat him alive… He's a good kid – but innocent… not ready._

_Eliot_ could see his pale, grey/green face staring back at him reflected in her glasses.

"They're night vision, Eliot. I can see better then you can. I could see better than you _even if they were_ sunglasses."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an exit and with no warning she downshifted and spun the wheel hard, taking the steep hairpin in one long floating, nauseating, drift, all the while keeping her gaze fixed directly on Eliot.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Shit shit shit shit! God - Okay! You're awesome – you are bad ass! Your car is cool… what the _fuck_ do I need to say to you to make this stop?!"

Ayane crammed both feet squarely on the brake and crossed up the wheel making the car spin and smoke like a flaming propeller coming to a perfect stand still, nine inches from the curb between a parked street sweeper and a dumpster.

In one sinuous, fluid motion, Ayane turned in her seat, took off her glasses and looked at Eliot. It was a hard look.

"Why are you such a sissy?" It was a serious question.

"I'm _not_ a sissy – I know you don't think highly of me. But there are many ways to be stro-"

"You don't _know_ what strong is. Strong is SPEED. Strong is _power_. Not fancy words. In MY world you are either strong or dead. Dead! I'm _telling_ you this because you are about to enter that world and will die on this mission if you try to rely on high principled ideals and silly talk!"

"You forget, I've been trained by the venerable master, Gen Fu who wields the secret of the legendary Iron fis-"

"HA! Gen Fu?! So-fucking what?! I could pour milk on Gen Fu and eat him for breakfast! Besides - do _YOU_ even have the secret of the Iron Fist?! DO YOU?!"

Eliot looked down at his hands folded in his lap. They looked small to him... Ayane, continued –

"I'll tell you – NO! You don't!"

"But he _trained_ me!"

"I don't care! You don't have his skill – and even if you did? So what?! ONE lousy punch! That's it! I could dodge that dopey punch all day long – Eliot – " Ayane paused then went on – "When this shit with the Spider Clan goes down – you _will_ listen to what I tell you and you will obey me. This isn't the DOATEC Tournament."

Her voice got quiet. "They use Yakuza…Eliot, those people are animals… This is real. The ninja are only the tip of the iceberg and if you fuck up here, there is no walking away from this. You are dead. Forever… Got it?"

Suddenly, Ayane grabbed Eliot by the arm. It seemed to him as if her hand simply appeared there. Though her grip was firm it was also surprisingly gentle. He could feel enormous energy behind it, manifesting like a profound warmth. It had a calming effect and Eliot began to feel… safe and secure.

"Eliot, I want you to promise me that you'll -" Her voice cracked with emotion. It was only slight, but she stopped immediately, the shame creeping into her cheeks.

Eliot, finally pulled his eyes away from his hands and looked at Ayane. She was a terrible, beautiful vision. A dark sparkling angel with a deep, vast, reservoir of seething power barely held in check. This was no joke.

"Got it." He meant it.

"Good." She said quietly, evenly.

Putting the car in gear, she rolled it out into the street, found the on ramp, and let it grumble up onto the motorway. She replaced her night glasses and as she did, was grateful that Eliot would not see her foolish tears.


	8. Ch 8 - Facade

**Chapter 8 – Façade**

Over an hour had passed wordlessly as the unlikely pair traveled along the _Ken etsu Expressway_. The lamps hanging over the road were flicking overhead one by one measuring their progress in the waxing light of the new day. "Omo'," Ayane's vintage Ferrari 250 GTO had been streaking North and West out of Tokyo like one of the crimson rays of the rising sun behind them.

Glasses pushed up high on her head, overcoat hanging open oblivious to the cold, exposing her black commando sweater and the large brown holster containing the horrendously lethal Smith and Wesson .50 caliber revolver under her left arm. Ayane's wide eyes were fixed on a point far in the distance. Her body in perfect tune with Omo', she could feel every little bump, pebble and nuance as it was instantaneously communicated to her in an immediacy and detail that would have been impossible in the insulated, computerized cars of today. Vehicles built primarily for comfort but at the expense of living on the spontaneous edge of the moment. The multiple vents and air-scoops hissed and sighed mixing with the deep throated tones from the 12 cylinder engine. The steady thrumming as they cruised at a comfortable 3500 RPMs gently undulated hypnotically throughout the cabin.

Ayane glanced over at Eliot. He was shivering in his sleep, arms crossed tightly over his small chest, hood pulled down over his dreamy little eyes. She smiled wryly and shook her head. Then reaching behind her seat, she produced a large, thick Hello Kitty blanket and plopped it on him. Eliot turned towards the door and continued to sleep soundly to the comforting sounds of Omo's gulps, growls, whistles and tiny bumps.

As they neared the town of Fujioka, Ayane swooped onto the left fork of the motorway leaving the _Ken etsu __and _merging onto the _Joshin etsu Expressway._The surrounding landscape started to become more rural. Gently rolling farmlands began to spread out before them giving way to hills in the distance.

_It won't be long before we get into the mountains_she thought to herself. _We'll need to stop soon and fill up greedy Omo's tank._

Eliot woke to the burbling growls of the engine as Ayane downshifted onto the exit ramp. He blinked into wakefulness and as he was orienting himself to their new location, his gaze crossed over to Ayane – and stuck there.

The warm rays of the sun streamed in through the windows infusing her purple, blue hair with the fiery light of the dawn. It was shimmering, gossamer – mesmerizing. Her skin glowed, almost radiated with an inner vitality; and when she moved – Eliot never really noticed how she moved before. He was noticing _now_.

_My God, it's with such purpose, such precision_–_ Even the simple action of her foot on the clutch – the way it's timed with her shifting – powerful muscles barely visible, as they work in perfect coordination under the leather skin of her black pants…_ _grace – controlled strength, like a cat; a big black shiny cat._ Then his gaze followed the sweep of her body up to her eyes. They were still fixed on the road ahead. Amber jewels clear, bright and deep. Most of all deep, vast and timeless. He began to lose touch with where he was. _Oh… my.._. That was all his dazzled brain could manage. No more words were forming as he just observed; experiencing her presence like a living work of art. Then she spoke and it was the soft, cool tones of her voice that broke the spell.

"Eliot…_w__hat_ is it?"

Eliot realized that he had been staring – gaping really. "Nothing! Uh, I was just waking up and um – wow – I'm hungry! Are you uh…yeah, whoo… Anyway, I was…so are we stopping – or something?

"Eliot, you have been staring at me like a little pup for the last 35 seconds. So… _what_ is it?"

She up shifted to third as they hit the frontage road heading into the small town of Shinozuka.

Eliot didn't know how to answer and was searching his blank mind for something anything, looking down at the blanket. It was pink, fuzzy and warm. Quickly wadding it up he stuffed it behind his seat and looked Ayane in the eye and said: "I am sorry for staring. I was distracted by your beauty." _Crap!_ Eliot thought, _I didn't just say that - ? I did, didn't I? Shit._

Ayane didn't blink or show any sign of hearing. But she was pleasantly surprised. _Honesty. Very brave, and very, very rare… Truth is powerful. There may be hope for him yet…._ Resting her fingers lightly on his cheek, she used her thumb to sweep the hair gently from his eyes. Then, smiling warmly at him she spoke. Her tones caring, soft and profoundly intimate. Her gaze was magnetic and luminous.

"Eliot, the Jaguar is an amazing animal. Strong, elegant and _powerful_, the largest cat in the Americas. Did you know that one of its favorite foods is fish? But fish are so hard to catch."

She gave him a knowing little wink and tapped her nose with her left index finger. Eliot was in awe of how perfectly her nose crinkled as she winked. He was nearly breathless hanging on her every nuance, movement and word. He knew that this was going to be their personal little inside thing. Something special, that only the two of them would ever share.

Her eyes looked adoringly upon him, increasing the hold on his gaze. Then she shifted around in her seat and leaned towards him. Just a short twist, but like nothing he had ever seen. It started from the hips and her body followed like a sinuous wave of power. He could _literally_ feel his heart…thudding, banging – bashing against his sternum like it was trying to fly out of his chest and explode into space. Thrumming, vibrating… glowing, and radiating light throughout his whole body; warming him with a powerful heat that cut through the morning cold.

Eliot's hood flopped back as he watched her lips. They were like delicate petals in a summer breeze and he could almost feel them as they worked to form each… perfect… little... word. She continued to confide in him. Voice soft and low yet deeply penetrating. Eliot felt his dry throat tighten as he moved in closer to catch her words, and maybe…more? Her breath touched him as she spoke – lilacs.

"So, clever Jaguars will use the tips of their tails in a very special way. They pretend it is something small, bright and delicious. Like a helpless, fragile butterfly or a piece of tasty floating fruit. But when the greedy little fish comes in to taste the exotic treat… _WHAM!_" Ayane grabbed Eliot's leg suddenly, CLAMPING down on it fiercely with a grip of hard edged steel making him flop with a spastic pulse of boiling adrenaline that started deep in his guts and ripped through his entire body like a white-hot volt of pure, electrified hellfire. "HOLY JEEZIZGHOD…._SHIT_! Ayane – you scared the freakin' HELL out of – I mean…what the F-"

"Ahhh hahaha!" The air filled with the silver bells of her laughter, "Oh Eliot, you are so silly! Don't you understand what I'm telling you? _That's_ all my beauty is! A lure – a sweet trap to disarm and distract my opponents. They don't see the danger until it's too late."

She eased into the gas station and the tires ground, popped and crunched over the pebbles in the drive as Omo grumbled down into first gear.

The sun was now well up as the light began to dawn in Eliot's comprehending brain, she continued, but was now stoic, serious. Her voice was quiet... almost sad.

"That's all it is, Eliot… a façade. Trick the fish into thinking I'm small, bright and delicious. Get in close – and strike… like a goddamn thunderbolt." She looked over at Eliot, her amber eyes had a deep, smoky and dangerous cast to them. "It's all pretend, just a thin mask of beauty stretched over sudden death." She smiled but there was no humor there – the eyes were cold and vacant as deep space. It was easily the most beautiful and frightening thing Eliot had ever seen. When she spoke – her voice seemed to come from somewhere else. "I _make_ dead people."

The car growled to a stop. She released his leg and gave it a light pat and playfully tousled his soft golden hair. Eliot's gaping mouth closed with an audible little snap. _I'll never sleep again…_ he thought as Ayane dropped a crumpled heap of bills in his lap.

"Go inside and load up on some supplies. We have a long drive ahead and won't be stopping much. Get whatever you want, just make sure to bring back plenty of grape soda." Eliot rolled out of the car and stretched his exhausted body. He was physically and emotionally drained. Then, willing them to stop shaking, he made his rubbery legs take him slowly towards the store. Ayane called after him – "Beef Jerky!" He didn't look back, just waved his hand absently in acknowledgement as he went in. She could hear the little bell ding as the door swung shut behind him.


	9. Ch 9 - Tell Your Friends

**Chapter 9 – Tell Your Friends**

Ayane got out of the car and closed her long black overcoat hiding the many weapons she had strapped to her body. Turning up the collar and hunching her shoulders, she feigned the motions of keeping out the cold as she went around to the boot. Flipping open the chrome gas cap, she reached up and pulled down the nozzle that was dangling from the station's canopy above, and began to feed the ravenous machine.

As it filled, she crossed her arms over her chest and leaning against the car watched the intersection where four roads converged. Only the occasional vehicle came through. A small black van pulled up to the intersection. A little boy looked out of the back window and waved to her. Ayane smiled at him and winked. He beamed back at her with delight, then shyness overtook him as he spun around disappearing back in his seat. The traffic light moved horizontally from right to left: …red…yellow…green. The van moved through the intersection and on to its unknowable destination.

_Beautiful little kid – _she thought to herself and smiled.

This early in the morning, there was almost no one out. Directly across the street was a gravel strewn vacant lot dotted with clumps of high grass. To the left a few storage sheds and beyond, some small rustic houses behind a cinderblock wall.

Like a flying jewel, a dragonfly landed on the handle of the dispenser. Ayane focused on it and admired its beauty. She carefully touched one of its wings. It looked like black lace. She'd seen that somewhere before, but couldn't quite recall when. The dispenser clicked as the tank became full and the insect flew away. Watching it float out across the street and over the vacant lot in the direction of the rising sun, a light wind picked up and she thought of Ryu smiling to herself.

_I wonder why he suddenly popped into my mind? _She clicked the gas cap closed and released the nozzle letting it retract.

_I hope he is having a nice time with Ganryu. He deserves a few quiet moments. I must resolve this without getting him involved. He has not been himself lately. More distracted – in our business that can be fatal. _

Replacing the cap she turned back around and leaned on the car facing the station and waited for Eliot to return letting her mind wander.

_ Once the Spider Clan and their Yakuza scum are destroyed… maybe we can find another way. Ryu could open new shop in the country somewhere… I would love to teach self defense to children and we could be – where's Eliot? _

She looked over at the store where Eliot was. It seemed quiet enough, window covered with advertisements and posters. She could see through the uncovered areas of the window; a handful of customers standing inside. She could see Eliot talking with one of them – But there was something wrong. …No cars at the pumps.

_Could they all be there just to do shopping?_ It seemed unlikely.

They certainly couldn't all be working there.

_Small station like this would only need one or two employees._

But it was hard to make out if they were in attendant uniforms or plain clothes. The light from the morning sun was striking the window from the right, creating a harsh glare that was making it tough to see anything in detail.

_I'm getting too keyed up. I'm imagining enemies everywhere. Still, it wouldn't hurt to go in._

Closing the door, she began walking across the yard to the store. Boots crunching in the drive, squinting against the glare she tried to peer into the window as she approached. She couldn't see Eliot.

_He may be just behind one of the posters – or possibly went back in the store to get something…_._Why am I so jumpy?_

As she got closer to the front of the store, Ayane loosened her long coat to gain access to the arsenal that lay within, should the situation call for it. She reached for the door and paused before her hand touched it.

_ I've been doing this too long to not trust myself… Something's wrong – change of plan._

In the store, Eliot had been grappling with a real dilemma – _Damn – who'd have thought there would be so many brands of grape soda?_

As he puzzled over the virtues of Stewarts vs. Faygo and Boylan's – he didn't notice the three individuals sharing the aisle with him were watching him intently. One at each end of the aisle, blocking both exits, and a third who moved in right next to him. He was looking at items in the refrigerator next to where Eliot was standing.

Eliot looked up at him and smiled, noting that he was really big. He was wearing a canvas army surplus jacket and baggy cargo pants. He had straight, black greasy hair and a thin beard parted by an old scar that ran down along his neck and up across his left cheek and over the bridge of a broken nose. The big guy smiled back, several gold teeth glinting in the fluorescent lights of the store his face a map of old scars.

"Nice soda…" The big guy said. Eliot began to nod and suddenly the back of his head was gripped by a fist of stone and his face was shoved hard towards the glass refrigerator door.

Eliot didn't fight against the force, but rolled with it and allowed the violent forward motion of his large aggressor to flow around him as he spun and swirled behind him. The big guy stumbled forward and crashed through the door. His colleagues at either end of the aisle laughed and chided – "C'mon Kouta! You gonna let that little dweeb school you like that?!"

Infuriated at being fooled by such a small and child-like opponent Kouta tore himself out of the broken door with a spray of shattered glass and he fixed his gaze on Eliot. He snarled and said – "Take a good look at me. See all these scars?! You don't want a piece of this you little bitch!"

Eliot stood his ground. "All those scars tell me is that you're some punch drunk slob that's had your ass handed to you one too many times." Kouta's face turned red and his large scar was a deep purple as rage flushed through his body. His friends were beside themselves with laughter.

Eliot was quite serious and continued. "Please sir – do let's be reasonable. I do not want to hurt you. Especially in front of your friends, so be on your way and I'll -" The sentence didn't get finished as Kouta snarled and lunged at him, he was a tidal force surging with undiluted hatred.

Again, Eliot did the unexpected and grabbed the lapels of Kouta's jacket and pulled his immense bulk onto him has he rolled backwards. Then continuing the motion, Eliot planted both feet directly in the center of his antagonist's mass. They were in the middle of his broad belly as he propelled his momentum directly over his head and at the top of his flailing arc, released his lapels and thrust his legs skywards rocketing Kouta down the aisle where he skidded into a cardboard display case full of custom wheel rims. This brought another peal of laughter from his associates.

"Kouta! Oh my god you will SO never live this down. That little pixie man is kicking your ass!" "No shit dude – I gonna wet myself I'm laughing so hard!"

As Kouta regained his footing he composed himself.

"Okay – so you're tricky. But let's see you slip past this." And he pulled a large hunting knife from under his jacket. At the ends of the aisles, his two accomplices smiles faded as they also pulled similar knives. Then all three of them began to move in warily.

Eliot chose a leopard style that focused on countering his opponents strike with a parallel reaction. But with _three_ opponents, it was difficult for him to know which assailant would strike first and where.

They were closing in two on one side and one on the other. They were fighting smarter now. Measuring their movements, and being careful. Then a voice broke through the tension.

"Eliot? Eliot – oh here you are! Playing with new friends when you should be getting the supplies! Really, do I have to watch you all the time? Please tell them you have to leave… _now_."

Kouta wheeled around and glared with a mixture of anger and surprise.

"How the fuck did you get in here – bitch!? We sent three guys out to deal with y-"

"They're dead." Ayane said flatly.

Kouta's associates howled and ran at her with knives upraised.

Like a striking adder, Ayane's foot shot out and stamped down on the edge of a nearby rim that had fallen from the demolished display case. Popping it up, it flipped into her hands and she smashed it down directly over the skull of the first onrushing assailant. His head punched right through the center knocking out the spinning portion of the rim and the circumference came down around his neck like a metal collar. In the same motion, she swung him by the rim, using his momentum to crash him into his partner with a bone shattering force that sounded like a boneless walrus being dropped from a sky scraper.

Tearing his wide eyes away from his dead partners, Kouta gripped his knife and was momentarily glued to the floor in indecision. Then realizing Ayane was unarmed, and the element of surprise was lost, he began to move towards her with murderous intent. Ayane, shrugged her long coat to the ground and in one fluid motion pulled out her huge revolver, pointing it directly at his head from point blank distance.

"Looks like you brought a knife to a gunfight…_bitch_. I want you to take a message to your employers. Tell them once the spider clan is finished, I'm coming for them." She looked at Kouta carefully – she knew he was a seasoned killer and not to be taken lightly… "Can you remember all that? Think hard…I can speak more slowly if you need me to."

Kouta, glowered at Ayane – he knew she had the upper hand now, but he vowed silently to himself, that he would get payback for this humiliation. "No need." He said, "I will remember – don't you worry."

"Then go, and don't let me catch you again." Kouta left, roughly shoving past Eliot and stepping over his fallen comrades.

"Are you sure it is wise to let him go?" Eliot queried, "he could make trouble for us later."

"No, said Ayane, he has failed and is no longer employable. He's just an idiot who will deliver his message, beg for forgiveness and be killed for his failure. Our real prey is still ahead of us - Ohmygod! They have Faygo!" Ayane grabbed a case of the intensely sweet grape soda from the shattered refrigerator and headed with Eliot for the rest of the supplies.


	10. Ch 10 - Breakfast With Hayashi

**Chapter 10 – Breakfast With Hayashi**

Yosuke Hayashi, lead developer for Tecmo Koei New Weapons Division, radiated delight from his round, boyish face. He was in his favorite themed restaurant in the happiest place on earth. His large grey officer's hat perched at a slant on the spindle of his high backed wooden chair he was adorned in the elaborate and somewhat baggy dress uniform of a southern general from the American Civil War. He sat at the head of a rustic, rough-hewn log table in a faux log cabin with a large window overlooking _Grandma Sarah's Kitchen_ and the magical land beyond. It was a private VIP section in the restaurant that boasted "_The best home cooking in Critter Country_" in the heart of Tokyo's own Disneyland.

With his white gloves folded neatly over the arm of the chair next to him, his soft little hands were flickering across the keyboard of his laptop computer with practiced, expert skill.

Around his machine were piles of empty dishes from a huge breakfast that he had demolished only a few minutes ago. Sitting next to him staring intently at the contents of the computer screen was Kasumi. She was dressed simply in a long rose colored kimono. Beneath it could be seen a white leather battle suit that clung to her like a second skin. She was eating plain yogurt with a small blue plate in front of her that had a moment ago held three green figs. Only one was left now and she was absently twirling it by the stem between her thumb and forefinger while she watched Hayashi work.

To ensure they were not disturbed, they had a large security detail that included two guards at the door and four more, one in each corner of the small room and two outside on the balcony. Trying to slide past them, while being shoved and tripped, was funny old "Mr. Fuzzle." Finally he stumbled into the room and barely caught himself before his huge head smashed into a support beam. Hayashi gleefully, kicked his feet under the table so that the spurs on his black riding boots jingled and laughed at the comic antics. Collecting himself, Mr. Fuzzle shuffled jauntily up to the table to check on his important guests.

"Shucks, gosh darn - More Hotcakes Mister Hayashi Sama?," said the ridiculous looking anthropomorphic beaver/rodent/possum like mascot…thing with huge buck teeth and whiskers. It was wearing blue bib overalls with large yellow buttons and a bright red bandanna wrapped around its neck. On its enormous, wobbly head it had a tattered straw hat set at a rakish angle, with fake, plastic wheat stalks sticking out of the top. Though the voice was upbeat and fun loving with a folksy country bumpkin accent, a slight tremor betrayed the fear within. Kasumi could feel it emanating in nearly tangible waves out of the big, crazy staring…almost pleading, plastic eyes.

Hayashi patted the yellow sash around his pleasantly distended abdomen as though it was a grand old southern colonel's paunch. Then sighing and leaning back in his chair he pushed away from the table. With the back of his sleeve, he wiped the crumbs from his thick buttery lips and he grinned broadly. Then Hayashi replied in an equally affected and very convincing grand old southern country drawl.

"Oh…well… Ah don't know, Old Mr. Fuzzle. I sure did have a big mess – o' Grandma Sarah's flap jacks already, and I'm about fixin' to burst mah britches! But I was wonderin' ifn you might be able to git her to whomp me up a mess of them fine little country cakes? You know the ones?" Hayashi pointed down at the table and made little swirling motions with his fingers. "With the powdered sugar and strawberries?"

The huge stuffed head was bobbing back and forth in hearty, nearly frenzied agreement. "Shore thang Mister Hayashi Sama! Whatever you say! Hur hur hur! How about some extra… fer the _purty_ _little lady_?"

Kasumi's eyes flashed murderously, then just as quickly, went calm.

Mr. Hayashi slapped the table and exclaimed expansively, "Why that's a right fine idea you got there! You go on ahead and make that a double – NO – I _do_ declare, make that a _triple_order!"

Kasumi looked up at the thing that was serving them, she stared straight into his googly eyes as she reached deliberately over, grabbing his fuzzy snout. Then she pulled his head slowly and firmly right down to her face. She could smell the alcohol and sweat radiating through the thick, shaggy head. "My name is Kasumi…_Say_ _it_."

Mr. Fuzzle's voice could barely contain his rising panic as whoever was in there desperately tried to maintain character. "Ohhhh, god - golly, I'm mighty sorry Miss Kasumi! Uhhhhh, HUR HUR HUR! I was just bein' neighborly is all – *sob* I suh-wear I didn't mean nuthin' by it! Honest…"

Kasumi pulled his snout further down flexing it just as far as it would go and suddenly released it, letting it snap back up fast. As he was frantically steadying and readjusting his huge head, Kasumi spoke with a voice that was soft and penetrating. It was the voice of an angel and it warmed the room like a ray of pure, sweet golden sunshine.

"Oh, thank you, thank you Mr. Fuck-head. It means ever so much to me that you remember my name. Please never ever, ever forget it… _ever_."

As his trembling paws quickly scooped up the piles of empty plates and cups from the table, Kasumi's eyes narrowed as she noticed the right eye was rattling abnormally and was slowly rotating upwards, towards the ceiling creating an unsettling effect. Everything about this stupid place annoyed her.

As a relieved Mr. Fuzzle was hurriedly shuffling out past the stone faced security personnel who shoved and buffeted him, Hayashi called out.

"We'll be needin' those luscious lil' country cakes right quick too – we're all – I say, we are _all_ in a flutter to git a start on the day. We got _chores_ to do!" He said grinning and winking broadly like a happy child at Kasumi who was quietly glaring at him.

As Mr. Fuzzle rounded the corner one of the guards at the door said something vulgar and gave him a short, sharp kick in is huge round butt, creating a cloud of dust and sent him staggering down the hall.

"You're a meanie!" yelled Mr. Fuzzle. But his protests were muffled, as his head had spun around backwards. He only had time for one more hearty guffaw, "HUR HUR HUR HUUURRGGFFF!" before his incredibly heavy head slammed into a fire extinguisher on the wall. The impact sent him reeling and he spun like top spraying dishes as he bounced down the stairs, foam and stuffing pouring out of his split sides and fractured cartoon noggin.

As the sounds of breaking dishes and derisive laughter faded outside in the hall, Kasumi bit the entire fig off at the stem with a precise little snap of her jaws. Looking at Hayashi she said with a soft but very exacting manner of speech, "Why do we have to meet here Hayashi San? Surely there is a more secure location to review this work?"

Hayashi was shocked by this and his eyes widened with surprise and disappointment. "Now don't go a gittin' all flustered mah sweet lil' petunia. You'll feel better once ol' Mr. Fuzzle brings you a heap of those country cakes! Why in no time at all you-"

"Please." Kasumi broke in gently touching his leg – "Don't… don't – do the retard voice. Save it… for the Rat People that work here."

Hayashi was visibly hurt. His soft almond eyes widened gazing sadly at Kasumi. Dropping his southern gentleman act, he spoke in his natural voice. It was a resonant mixture of his native Japanese accent underlying the Received Pronunciation ingrained from his time at Eaton and later, Cambridge where he graduated at the top of the top of his class. "Kasumi. How could you say such things? Why, surely – you _must_ know, they're loveable _muskrats_."

Hayashi's voice was studied perfection. Cool and calm his emotions conveyed perfectly at just the right pitch and gravity the appropriate tone for the situation. Only the faint vibration of his large oversized, epaulettes indicated to Kasumi the indignation he was feeling at that moment. Then with resolute finality he added: "There are no _rats_ allowed in Critter Country!"

It was time to end the conversation, but Kasumi didn't respond verbally. With a single meticulously controlled motion, she lifted one long, perfect leg straight up in the air. The kimono slid back revealing each contour, curve and subtle tension highlighted as it rippled beneath its sheer, gleaming leather sheath. Then slowly, powerfully, she rotated her fully extended limb in an exquisite arc. High over the table with a supple grace and flexibility that no Olympic gymnast could hope to match Hayashi could only gape in astonishment as it slid across his ample waist. Then in one final soul-numbing, sinuous motion - she settled onto his lap.

Straddling him face to face, she smiled mysteriously and widened her eyes as she shifted her hips forward. Hayashi's brain was floating, sparking but no language was forming, it was… just full… of rapt, single-minded attention.

Languorously, she placed one lean, supple arm over each of his plump shoulders gently drawing him closer. Then, leaning forward, she gave him a long, slow, deep kiss that caused him to drop mind and body. Critter Country, Disneyland, Dixieland, pancake breakfasts, were no more than a mote of dust, many, many, galaxies away. After several eternal seconds, she pulled back looking at Hayashi. His wide, adoring eyes fixed on her statuesque, radiant beauty. Kasumi spoke with a rising emphasis:

"I think Mr. Fuzzle is a _rat_. You'll find a camera behind that right eye..."


	11. Ch 11 - Dreamy

**Chapter 11 – Dreamy**

**Fragile as it was beautiful, the iridescent bubble floated out and over the treetops. Caught by a gentle breeze, it traveled on the cool air beyond the rocky stream and flew towards the base of the great Mt. Tengu. **

**Dropping swiftly narrowly missing a tangle of brambles, it emerged into an open space and descended slowly to the short grass. It came dangerously close to the sharp edged plants. When all seemed lost - it suddenly caught an updraft changing course and was swept up along the gentle incline of the land. As it traveled along, it reflected in its mirror like skin the blues and whites of the sky. As it floated further on, the grays and browns of the magnificent peaks that loomed high above intermingled with the sky and the clouds shining within. The colorful swirling patterns shifted and moved along the glittering surface of the bubble as it bent and curved the light from the mountains and sky all around it. **

**Its path took it ever closer to the great Mt. Tengu and the land began to rise beneath it. Slowly the bubble's forward progress stopped and it began to move slowly higher. As it did, it became more and more transparent. The color began to fade until finally, it vanished. All that remained was the little white fleck of its soapy soul falling down to seep into the earth below.**

_Yes!_ Thought Kokoro, slapping the rail she was leaning on.

Turning to the ceramic dish next to her that held the soapy water, she dipped her wand back in and swirled it around. She was standing on a high, wide deck that looked out over the small, rocky stream and trees towards the mountains. Since arriving with GenFu and Bass at the Motozawa Hotsprings resort, she had been blowing bubbles from the back deck of the large shinden zukuri guest house. This was to be their base of operations going forward and they were biding their time as they waited for Ayane and Eliot to arrive.

She turned and saw them through the open shoji to the main room. They were sitting on the tatami mats by a low table in the large room. Bass looked really uncomfortable sitting on his little cushion at the tiny table. She could clearly see that he and GenFu were discussing something very serious and their faces seemed troubled. Wanting to lift their spirits, Kokoro decided to share her recent observations and shouted into them.

"Bass-San! Gen Fu-San! One of the bubbles made it all the way to the base of the great mountain! That is a very good sign!"

Neither of them looked up and continued their tense discussion. Kokoro, undaunted called in again, louder.

"ONE OF THE BUBBLES MADE I – " Bass shouted back interrupting.

"Yeah, we heard you the first time, a bubble flew over the mountain. Great – ! We're kind of busy right now."

"No…" Replied Kokoro, "…you don't understand! It didn't go _over_ the mountain, just to the _base_! But it is still actually a really good sign. I _think_ it means that we will – " GenFu shouted out sternly.

"Kokoro! Silence, please! We are trying to resolve a very serious matter in here! We'll talk about your little bubbles later."

Kokoro's lower lip extended slightly and trembled. Her eyes began to widen and tear a little. Then, realizing that what they were engaged in must be serious, she tried not to take it personally and went back to blowing bubbles over the railing, watching them glide out over the sparkling rocky stream and the waving trees – who's leaves shimmered like emeralds in the cool mountain breezes below.

Back in the large living room GenFu spoke quietly as he watched Kokoro out on the deck. "Let us hope that her bubble soap does not run out any time soon. I am enjoying the peace. I can hardly wait until Ayane and Eliot get here…"

Then turning to Bass: "Now, I believe you were in the process of saying something truly ridiculous."

"The hell I was!" Protested Bass emphatically – "The _Octagon_ delivers on _every _front! Chuck Norris is an unstoppable force of freakin' nature man – he like took down a huge crime syndicate made up entirely of ninjas – _freakin' ninjas dude_ – all by himself!"

Ignoring Bass' impassioned statement, GenFu felt some clarification was in order.

"Okay if you are going to continue to insist that Chuck Norris is the greatest action hero of all time – then you must stop obsessing on the stupid _Octagon_! I think we can agree that the best movie of Norris' career is _Silent Rage_."

Bass could not believe he actually went there…

"Whoa, dude. You are _so_ playing with fire right now. _Sheriff Dan Stevens_ may be the greatest roll Chuck Norris ever – NO – make that _anyone_ – ever played!"

Then, draining his tiny tea cup, and grabbing a fistful of sushi, he leaned forward to listen.

"Let us not get carried away my puerile friend." Bass smiled at the compliment, as GenFu continued.

"_Silent Rage _is a decent film. I'll give you that much. Of course, it will never be a _Gymkata_ or _Sharky's Machine, _but at least there is a vaguely discernable plot. It also has reasonably well choreographed action, a unique antagonist, and Chuck Norris is a capable martial artist. It all comes together to create a pleasant, little action movie."

Bass nearly coughed up a dragon roll and spluttered - "Are you crazy?! There's nothing _little_ about – I mean – _KIRBY." _

Bass with a hushed and awed voice continued. "Gen… _Kirby_ was, and is a medically enhanced amped up serial killer who is totally indestructible! Because of…uh - fucked up _science_ shit that was done to him…! Yet Chuck Norris STILL kicks his ass!"

Gen Fu was incredulous.

"He did NOT 'kick his ass', as you so eloquently put it, he just dropped him in a well. THEN –"

Ayane interrupted Gen Fu's reply in an airy, matter of fact voice that floated in from the kitchen. "We had a ton of extra beef jerky and soda left over from our trip out here. Anybody want some?"

To Gen Fu and Bass's amazement, She, walked into the room from the kitchen, a large tray of beef jerky in one hand and three bottles of Faygo by the necks in the other. She was in her black leathers sans coat and sweater only her white t-shirt remained. Her huge gun was still in its brown holster under her arm. Gen Fu noticed that her long black coat, commando sweater and katana were draped over the futon couch right next to him.

_When did she put all that there? How did I miss – ?!_

They just stared at her with their mouths open as she put the items on the table. Then sliding another seat cushion over with her boot she settled next to Bass who looked over at her with wide eyes like she was a ghost. He finally had to ask.

"There's no way into the kitchen except through this room. You know... this room here… the one _we're_ in. How did you -?"

Ayane patted Bass on the back good naturedly and smiled enigmatically at him saying patiently... "Bass, I'm a ninja."

Bass had to agree. "No shit…"

In the silence that followed they took a moment to watch Kokoro blowing bubbles off of the deck. She'd send a group out over the trees and watch them. Then clapping her hands, shed get more soap on her wand and repeat.

"I wish, I could see life like that…" Ayane mused aloud to no one in particular. "…fresh and new. No preconceived labels killing and deadening the things they attach themselves to."

Gen Fu nodded his assent. "Hmm. Yes she has a gift for seeing things clearly. It can be a little odd and annoying sometimes – but she indeed is a rare and gifted individual."

"What she's doing with that little pud Eliot is beyond me." Exclaimed Bass

"Oh, Eliot's okay…" Ayane said smiling. "He's a good kid, just a little uptight."

GenFu realized something – "Where is Eliot – we thought he was with you?"

"He was – I sent him into town to get a few things. He'll be back soon."

Bass put his soda down with a thump and asked with huge eyes – "IN _YOUR_ CAR?"

"Yep." Smiled Ayane.

"Holy GOD said Bass what'd he do?! Stop a freakin' bullet for you?!"

"He earned it." She said softly "Besides, I think _Omo_ likes him…"

Bass shared a long stunned look with Gen Fu as Ayane continued to watch Kokoro playing with the bubbles and the wind as she danced on the deck her long, shining black hair and blue Kimono with white flowers, swirling and fluttering in the light breezes.

"You're wrong about something else too." Ayane said to them both. They looked at her wondering what it was they could be wrong about.

"Bruce Lee is the greatest action hero who ever lived." Then hugging her knees up to her chest and gazing adoringly at some far off spot beyond the ceiling added. "He's dreamy…"

Gen Fu raised his eyebrows and looked at Bass who shrugged. Conversation over.


End file.
